Hey You
Song Name: Hey You Artist: Pink Floyd Album: The Wall (Disc Two), Shine On, Echoes: The Best Of Pink Floyd Run Time: 4:40 Year: 1979 Track Number: 14 Sung By: David Gilmour, Roger Waters Written By: Roger Waters Info: * This song was edited out of the film for fear on the part of the filmmakers that the film was running too long; however, a rough version is available as an extra on the 25th anniversary edition DVD. * The song starts off with a solo acoustic guitar playing in the classical style with the bass slightly similar to the of the opening of "Pigs" joining in shortly after. Next to join in is the synth, vocals, and finally drums. In the middle is a guitar solo which plays the main melody of the song "Another Brick In The Wall". After this is a section which includes only synth, bass, and drums. The next section starts out with synth and acoustic guitar, which is soon joined by the bass. At this point there's a bunch of indecipherable whispering from the left channel. After this, the drums and vocals join in. At about 3:23 into the song, a sonar-like ping similar to the ping in "Echoes" is introduced, adding to the atmosphere of isolation and emptiness. In general, the feeling of the song is one of despair, as most songs have on The Wall. * Like the other songs on the album, "Hey You" is told from Pink's point of view. Pink realizes the mistake he made completely shunning society, and attempts to regain contact with the outside world. However, his wall blocks any calls that he makes. Pink's calls becomes more and more desperate as he realizes that there's nothing he can do. * In the broader sense, the album is about an artist's isolation from his audience. Under this view, "Hey You" takes on a different view, highlighting the alienation of the audience (who are standing in the aisles, all alone, getting cold and no longer smiling), and the artist wondering if he can even reach them any longer (whether they can hear him, touch him, feel him). * The song constitutes the bridge from Pink isolating himself from reality to joining the fascist movement "The Worms", expressed by the line "...and the worms ate into his brain". * This was originally intended to be between "Comfortably Numb" and "The Show Must Go On". This line-up was used on the demo tapes, but changed for the final release. * The song has been covered by the American progressive metal band Dream Theater. * Hey You is one of the most notable songs featuring Nashville tuning. * "Hey You" was featured in the 2005 Noah Baumbach film The Squid And The Whale. In the film the teenage son tries to pass off "Hey You" as his own composition for a talent show. * "Hey You" appears in the 2010 film Due Date. The main characters start to sing it when they get high on marijuana. Category:Songs Category:The Wall